sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sega mobile games
The following is a list of mobile games developed and published by Sega. Sega started a cell-phone service featuring ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' characters in Japan in 2000, called Sonic Cafe, and established a mobile division, Sega Mobile, in 2003. In 2012, Sega established an official firm for smartphone and tablet development, called Sega Networks. Cell phones * Adios Amebas (2003) * After Burner (2005) * Baku Baku Animal (2003) * Blob Busters (2003) * Break the Eggs (2003) * Columns Deluxe (2008) * Depth Charge (2003) * Fantasy Zone (2003) * Flicky (2003) * Galaxy Patrol (2003) * Home Run King (2003) * J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! Mobile (2004) * J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! Mobile 2 (2005) * J.League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! Mobile 3 (2005) * Krazy Kings (2003) * Outrun (2003) * Pengo (2003 * Penguin Luv (2003) * Phantasy Star (2004) * Pocket Kingdom (2003 * Puyo Puyo (2003) * Sega Fast Lane (2003) * Sega Home Run King 2 (2003) * Sega Mobile BaseBall (2003) * Sega Rally Championship (2004) * Sega Snowboarding (2003) * Sega Soccer Slam (2003) * Sega Sports Mobile Golf (2003) * Shiftris (2003) * Shining Force EXA Mobile (2007) * Shining Force Chronicle III (2006) * Shining Force Chronicle (2005) * Shining Force Chronicle II (2005) * Shining Road: To The Dragon (2006) * Shining Wind X (2008) * Slidin' Smiley (2003) * Sonic N (2004) * Sonic Cafe (2000-2004) * Space Gunner (2003) * Space Spyders (2003) * Super Monkey Ball]] (2008) * Sega Super Monkey Ball (2003) * Super Real Tennis (2003) * Tricky Third (2003) * Vectorman (2003) * Virtua Tennis (2004) iOS/Android Developed * Alexandria Bloodshow (2012) (iOS only) * Brick People (2011) (iOS only) * Chain Chronicle (2013) * Champion Football (2013) * Crazy Taxi (2012) * Demon Tribe (2013) * Derby Owners Club (2013) * Dragon Coins (2013) * Fuuin Yuusha (2014) * Ganchinko Baseball (2012) * Go Dance (2013) * Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer (2012) * Dragon Parade (2015) (iOS only) * Kingdom Conquest (2010) * Kingdom Conquest II (2013) * Miku Flick (2012) (iOS only) * Miku Flick 2 (2013) (iOS only) * Monster Gear (2015) * Phantasy Star Online 2 es (2014) * Pro Yakyuu Team mo Tsukurou! (2013) * Puyo Puyo Fever Touch (2009) * Puyo Puyo!! Quest (2013) * Rhythm Thief & the Paris Caper (2014) (iOS only) * Samurai Bloodshow (2011) (iOS only) * Sankatsu Shoot (2013) * Sega Bass Fishing Challenge (2011) (iOS only) * Sega Network Taisen Mahjong Taisen MJ (2013) * Sonic Runners (2015) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 (2010) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 (2012) * Squads (2015) * The Flick of the Dead (2012) (iOS only) * The World End Eclipse (2015) * Virtua Tennis Challenge (2012) Published * Ange Vierge (2014) * After Burner Climax (2013) * Border Break Mobile: Gun Front Hurricane (2013) * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) * Chaos Dragon (2015) * ChuChu Rocket! (2010) (iOS only) * Crazy Taxi: City Rush (2014) * Dragon Parade (2015) * Fallen Realms (2011) * Football Manager Handheld 2010 (2010) * Football Manager Handheld 2014 (2014) * Girls Holic (2014) * Godsrule: War of Mortals (2013) * Hell Yeah! Pocket Inferno (2013) * Hortensia Saga (2015) * Jack Lumber (2012) * Phantom Tower Senki Griffon (2014) * Poitto-Hero (2015) * PopoloCrois: Narcia's Tears and the Fairy's Flute (2018) * Puzzle Pirates (2013) * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2013) * Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) * Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2010) (iOS only) * Sonic CD (2011) * Sonic Dash (2013) * Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom (2015) * Sonic Jump (2012) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2013) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (2013) * Spellwood (2012) * Super Monkey Ball (2008) * Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition (2010) * Super Monkey Ball Bounce (2014) * The Cave (2013) * The House of the Dead: Overkill- The Lost Reels (2013) * Time Labyrinth (2014) * Total War Kingdoms (2015) * Treachery of Ciel Ark (2014) * Zaxxon Escape (2013) Category:Lists * Category:Sega franchises S